wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Claune
Claune is unremarkable in appearance save for the thick white scars bisecting the left side of his face. There is something slightly off about his general demeanor; his expression is usually pleasant, but in a vacant sort of way, as if his mind is permanently elsewhere. He has a tendency to startle at loud noises and unexpected movements. Description Claune remembers nothing of his life prior to the aftermath of the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas -- and, unfortunately, the head injury that damaged his memory also seems to have permanently addled his wits. Claune is innately cheerful, kind, helpful and gentle in nature and is rarely seen without a smile on his face, but these qualities are strangely simple, as if they should belong to a child rather than an adult. Though it would be unfair to call Claune stupid, he is distractible, distant, prone to forgetfulness, and experiences occasional episodes of extreme abstraction during which he seems confined to daydreams, oblivious to the world around him. It is likely that the latter behavior is some kind of coping mechanism, as shaking him out of it (sometimes literally) often makes him upset -- a rare emotion for Claune. He likes to stay busy, and enjoys himself most when he is being put to work and feels as if he is contributing to others' well-being. When he isn't employed as a healer, Claune often finds himself cheerfully tending plants, mending clothing, cooking meals and other menial tasks that others (perhaps misguidedly) consider safe and easy enough for someone in his position to manage. A holy fool Despite his mental deficiencies, Claune is a talented healer. Most recently he served behind the front lines in Icecrown, stationed at the Argent Vanguard's expansive infirmary. He is surprisingly steady in the presence of death and grievous injuries, although one could arguably point to his simple emotional range as an explanation. It is difficult to say whether his affinity for holy magic was as great in his previous life or if his injury has transformed him into somewhat of an empty vessel, so to speak, but his ability to channel the Light far outstrips his ability to control it; Claune always has to prepare himself before using holy magic on his patients in order to keep it in check. Using too much magic, especially if his mastery over it slips and he accidentally turns it to the offensive, leaves him shaken. Claune is immensely frightened by battle, as well as the possibility that he might someday be called upon to use his magic combatively. Sometimes in rare moments of self-examination he wonders whether his fear of fighting makes him a coward, and feels deeply ashamed of himself. It is probably comes as no surprise that Claune prefers to use traditional medicines and poultices whenever possible as an alternative to the Light. His herbal knowledge is expansive, if scattered, and he enjoys gardening. Companions *'Hands': Hands is a small arcane elemental (Kirin Tor Familiar pet). His precise origin is uncertain; Claune only knows that he awoke with Hands at his bedside several weeks after the invasion of Quel'Thalas. The elemental looks after his master with the resigned air of an overworked butler, and no one is quite sure whether he truly has affection for Claune or only fulfills his duties due to the conditions of his summoning. Claune occasionally "loses" Hands (the leading theory is that the elemental is taking a much-needed vacation in Azshara). Hands likes to eat mana crystals. *'Reginald': Reginald is an old horse given to Claune in Icecrown by an Argent Crusade official. Though well past his prime, and therefore of little use in battle, Reginald is dependable, placid in disposition, and, unlike his rider, possessive of enduringly steady nerves. Category:Horde Priest Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Priest Category:2012